Wolf's Clothing
Wolf's Clothing is the 87th arc in Housepets!. Characters *Bino *Duchess *Fox (mentioned) *King *Bailey *The Wolves Pack **Daryl **Miles **"Four Finger Discount" Jack **"Rockstar Hawk" **"Darth Vader Sanchez" **Natalie **Lucretia Plot During tea Duchess informs Bino that it won't be long until the Good Ol' Dog's Club is disbanded if they don't elect a leader soon. Bino tells Duchess she should start her own club, but Duchess replies that would require a built-in following, something she assumed Bino had. She then asks him why he hasn't been voted in yet. She notes on how Fox; who is presumably Bino's friend, hasn't voted yet. Bino says that if he forced Fox to vote, then he would vote against him out of spite. He says that he's not that stupid to let that happen. Duchess informs him that he is in fact that stupid, and Bino rephrases it as "prone to bruising". Bino arrives at the Lindberg residence looking for Fox. King tells him that he's not home, and Bailey comes to the door hearing the commotion. Bino freaks out upon seeing Bailey (still remembering what happened during The Unbearable Lightness Of Being A Dog) and hides in a trashcan. From inside the trashcan Bino asks what King and Bailey are doing at Fox's house since they usually live at the Wolf House. King mentions that they've been avoiding the house for a while, since the sound of something called, Rites of Adulthood sets off a red flag. Bino realizes that the initiation could make someone (or somedog) an official wolf... Duchess tells him he doesn't have the proper build to be a wolf, but Bino assures her that being an honorary wolf will get him votes. He claims being accepted by ferals makes you a real dog's dog, rough, rugged, and self-sufficient. Duchess is quick to remind him he embodies none of those qualities. Bino arrives at the Wolf House and is greeted by Daryl, who asks about his name. Daryl is a bit surprised that Bino would want to go through something meant for wolf pups, but Bino retorts that it's to make him a 'real' wolf. Daryl says the initiation won't make him any taller, and Bino angrily asks why people keep telling him that. Miles is more than happy to indulge in 'cultural sharing' by letting Bino be a part of the initiation. He explains that there are three tests in order to become a full wolf, but Jack argues that there's four. Miles tells him now that they're living among humans, they shouldn't provoke them. Jack claims that gutting tradition makes them no better than boring ordinary dogs (much to Bino's distaste.) Miles reveals the three tests, he explains it doesn't matter what order they are taken in, but says there will be a guide who will observe each one. *Scare away an attacking bear (Natalie & Uncle Deadeye) *Navigate by scent alone (Rodney) *Sneak up on a bird of prey (Ma) Bino arrogantly claims he's done all those things and refuses to go over the basic techniques because it's 'kindergarten.' He is immediately put out in front of a bear cave with Natalie, where he sheepishly admits he never went to kindergarten, but Natalie doesn't know what he's talking about. Bino realizes the task before him as Uncle Deadeye chases "Bruno" (the name of the bear) out of his cave. Natalie tells him bears are notorious cowards, and to just do his best charge. He asks how big "Bruno" is, and Natalie replies that she saw the bear eat a bird off of a tree branch once. Bino looks up at how high the branch is, and immediately attempts to flee, but Natalie grabs him by the ear and tells him to stay. As Bruno approaches, Natalie reminds Bino if he needs anything...she doesn't care. Bruno exits the cave yawning and looks down at the dog. Bino nervously tries to assert himself by brandishing a large stick and threatening the bear with it. Bruno, completely unfazed, falls back asleep and collapses right on top of him. A muffled Bino asks Natalie if it counted, but Natalie tells him to refer to her previous statement. Later on, as Lucretia is cleaning up Bino's scratches, he complains about given a half-awake bear, and asks Miles why is he being put on 'easy' mode. Miles tells him that there are no 'modes,' the goal is to test the cubs, not endanger them, that's why they do it before spring. Bino whines about the point of it all, saying he wanted to do something impressive, like "skydive off a cliff onto the back of an eagle in flight and tame it midair." When asked if he can do that, Bino retorts that he can't, or else he wouldn't need this stupid test. Miles, well aware of the Bino's ego, sarcastically remarks how difficult it must be being a god locked in a mortal shell. Events *N/a Trivia *Bino reveals his name is pronounced Bye-no, not Bea-no, which has been the cause for debate by fans over the years. *Natalie has her first speaking role since she was introduced in From The Inside Out. Category:2015 Category:Story Arcs Category:Comics Category:The Wolves Pack